The Reconosince Project
by TheRainyAsian
Summary: First FanFic! Humanities last hope to preserve their precious way of life: The Reconosince Project. This is the story of how humanity transports there last hopes into another universe with wishes to rebuild their fallen civilization in a new place. They must survive, thrive, and rebuild in this strange place. Rated T just to be sure for the future. Follow this story on both Wattpad
1. The Reconosince Project

**What up guys! This is my very first FanFic ever! After reading about 200 FanFics I think I got ahold of what it takes to write a good one. So I hope you like this story and if you do, please comment, like and favorite! CONSTRUTIVE criticism is allowed! But please don't go to deep with the criticism! Also I am simultaneously uploading this story onto both Wattpad and , and I highly suggest you go to both websites as they are both equally amazing! And if you are reading on wither or Wattpad and want to check me out on the other website, my username is the exact same for both: TheRainyAsian**

** Anyway that will probably be the one of the longest authors note I will EVER do! Anyway I hope you enjoy my story and let's get this show on the road!**

**AN: Thank you Kittyjen781 for letting me use your oc! NOW let's get this story on the road!**

The year is 2020, the world is in tatters. Every country is deep in debt to each other & the world has become a polluted wasteland. Death, disease, poverty and war are everywhere, the death tolls in the tens of thousands every day, yet the population just keeps rising. Last world censuses in 2018 said that we had a population of 12 Billion people, but is suspect that we now have about 14 billion on earth with more and more are popping up every day. Right now the population is spilt in two, either your rich or your poor. No middle class like the old times in 2013, it was either your rich or your poor. Everyone started saying that soon enough civilization would collapse and earth would be unlivable. Everyone was sacred and frightened for their lives and for the life of civilization.

But the world governments brushed aside the population problem as they had a bigger problem. Amongst all the wars that was happening in the world, the culture and history of each unique country was being destroyed. And I mean literally, the Great Wall is now not that great and soon isn't even going to be wall anymore, the Pyramids of Giza now has its top cut off because a bomb, and what used to be the 4 founding fathers of the U.S. carved in a mountain is very quickly going to be 2 ½ founding fathers because of the constant shelling in that area.

In the last U.W. (United World) meeting, they had talked about solving this problem and therefore starting the "Reconosince Program" (**AN: RECONSINCE IS NOT A REAL WORD! DON'T LOOK IT UP!)**, or as I like to call it the "Help Save Humanities Fragile Butt" program. Every country in the world had send in two kids, one male and the other female, to be trained to be the pinnacle of their country's culture and history. Religious groups also hitched onto this plan to train 2 kids to be the pinnacle of there religion. Every government pooled in what little resources they had left to scour every inch of the earth to find these kids who would hold all of world knowledge. It didn't matter if they lived in the concrete jungle or an actual jungle, if they fit these criteria they would be selected:

Be able to learn mass information in a short period of time

Have a unique A.N.T or Advanced Natural Talent, like music, religion, art, etc.

Be in the age range of 9-13

Or if you were chosen by the religious groups you also needed to be:

Fully devoted to the religion and be willing to practice it for life

After 6 months of searching, there turned out to be about 600 of these kids in the world. Some countries that had a wide verity of ethnics sent in a male and female of each ethnic.

And if you were in that 600 so kids, you would be selected to train you butt off for the next 3 months as they squeeze every single drop of their counties, religions or ethnic's groups' history and culture into your tiny maturing brain. Now what helped is that every kid in the program had an identic memory, which means that they could remember everything they ever read, heard, saw, felt and tasted in their entire life. Now you may be wondering how I know so much about this, well to be truthful, I am one of those kids.

**OHHH CLIFF HANGERRRR! Now this will be about the average size of a chapter and I will try to update as often as I can. So anyway, I think I maybe have the next part, I think it's too short for a chapter, up like by Sunday… I don't know…. Anyway remember to like, comment, favorite and vote for my story if you are on Wattpad! Also if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes don't feel bad and point them out! I will change them as soon as I can! And if you have any suggestions on a plot I will gladly accept them! See you next time!**

**Final note, OC'S WANTED:**

**Name: (First and last name, also please make the name sound native to country they are from, like a Korean person would be Kim Pak Un vs. an American being called Lucy Scott)**

**Gender: **

**Age: (9-13)**

**Country From: (Please do something unique, I only can accept about 2 characters from each country, one amble and another female)**

**A.N.T: (Be unique, I may change it depending on the story's needs)**

**Appearance: **

Disclaimer I do not own Minecraft, Mojang or any of its affiliates. I only own my own OC's.


	2. Introduction

**What up guys! Today i have another part for you! So im going to make this short and just cut to the reviews:**

**-Emde13**

**Thank you soo much, you are my first favorite, follower, and commenter! I cant begin to show my gratitude! *Throws fried duck***

**-DaCoolAngel**

**Thank you soo much too as you are my second reviewer! I won't forget you! Also thanks for the constructive criticism. My spelling is actually all correct, *cough*spellcheck*cough* but the you & you're I will change in the future. I plan on writing the story and going back to edit it when it's finished. Nothing major just grammar fixes. And i hope you like the plot. It's kind of a twist on the regular sucked into minecraft... OH... I said too much already... *throws fried duck* Thanks for the OC**

**-****Ponythekidrs**

**Thanks I hope you like the story! *Throws Fried Duck***

Anyway here's the story:

I'm the pinnacle of U.S. history. Every poem, book, word, video is inside of my head. I basically am a walking Wikipedia/library/World Wide Web. I can't believe that every... OH MY GOD A CREEPER! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! Shoot! I died... Ugh! You can never mine in Minecraft with only half your attention. I'm still trying to learn this game.I got up and walked to the mirror in the corner of the room. I just stared at myself. My light-tan skin, long black hair with a large bang hanging over my dark brown eyes were barely visible in the rooms dim light. I still can't comprehend what happen in the last 24 hours. I and about 600 other kids here called into the reconosince's first meeting which only lasted about 30 minutes. They had told us to prepare for "transportation" whatever that means. Also in that 30, every single kid got hooked onto this single game called Minecraft. Just in the past 24 hours 13 of them have been playing Minecraft. I got up and walked to the computer. Time to start my 25th new world. You know I should really stop playing HardCore all the time... But I won't. #CantStopWontStop! **AN: I just had to do that XD** Ugh...My slow 2 year old computer is taking soo long to create a new world. 3 full seconds! Seriously if I had a GOOD computer it would have loaded in like 5 nanoseconds! Wait what. I spawned inside of a quartz room. How the nether am I going to get out of this predicament? I looked around and found a small glass pane window right above me. I moved my mouse to have the cursor line up with the glass pane, and clicked the left button. Nothing happened. I clicked my spacebar, it did nothing. For the next minute I slammed and jammed the space bar many, many times, making the stupid sticky keys pop up 5 times. Ugg this is getting annoying… AHH! What was that? There was just a bright white flash. Ugg, my brain in killing me, I think I'm having a migraine. Then I just blacked out.

**Sorry its soo short, but the next chapter is nearly finished so see you later!**


	3. Transportaion

**I got nothing to say so let's just jump straight to the reviews:**

**-Dave90000-**

**OC ACEPTED! Oh any yeah….. I need to come up with one…**

**-The Review Chronicles**

**Thank you soo much! I hope you enjoy the story! And I got the duck straight from Beijing. They are all Beijing Fried Duck. If you get them from anywhere else, it tastes like poop. :)**

**-DJMidge  
OC Accepted!  
-DaCoolAngle  
OC Accepted! And thanks for the salmon! But where I live, I already get tons of fresh salmon so I'll save it for later.**

**-Ponythekidrs**

**I know right! They're going to be one nearly every chapter!  
Throws fried duck to everyone! Oh I forgot last chapter... CHOPSTICKS FOR EVERYONE!*Throws out chopsticks to everyone***

Anyway let's get started!  
My world was spinning as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry as my head was throbbing. I was lying on a grass plane with about 600 other kids my age. "Welcome to the realm of Minecraft!" A loud deep Swedish voice boomed over us. As my vision cleared up, I looked up into the sky and found 2 very blocky people standing above us. One of them had a black fedora and overcoat and the other had a light red hair with a ponytail. It took a second to render these thoughts through my mind. Do you know how nerve-wracking it is to think with 600 kids moaning and groaning around you! Of course you never have! Then it hit me who the flying people were. Their names are Jeb and Notch.

**SORRY! FILLAR CHAPTER AS I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ugh… you guys must hate me! Anyways stay tuned as the next chapter goes up in about oh say a minute or two. :)**


	4. Transportation Complete

**This is mostly going to be dialogue, but this chapter will have a lot of important information for you to understand my planned plot and what's happening. So stay strong, but tell me if you don't and died, then tell me how far you got. XD**

"Welcome TRP participants to the realm of Minecraft!** (LOL! AN: I just noticed TRA (TheRainyAsian) post TRP(The Reconosince project)…. Anyone? ANYONE?) ** " Notch said as his voice boomed over the field we were teleported in. "Here your sole goal is survival. I'm sure that everyone has basic knowledge of the universe. You are no longer in you universe, but in the Minecraft universe. Here it is exactly like the game, except no respawn and no instant healing, those functions work like your universe. Now let's explain what we're going to do. Everyone please look down."

I quickly changed my full attention off of him and on the ground. There were weird white lines drawn everywhere. Then it hit me, we were standing on a map of the world. I was standing on my home town Seattle. As I looked up, I noticed a boy standing in very very close to me, on what seemed to be Tacoma. I never got a good look at him as Notch started talking again. Blabbermouth.

"So you may have noticed that you are standing on your home town. You will get teleported there after this. This world is exactly like yours, same climates, same regions, everything is the same except for human development. All signs of human kind have been demolished in this copy of your world. Everything here is natural, no building, smog, dams it's all natural. Also we have increased the world size 3 times. What used to be hills say 1 mile high is now 3 mile high, your entire world size increased by x3 but all living being and organisms stayed the same size. This means that you will not see chickens 3 times bigger, they stay the same size. In fact your entire solar system has been increased x3 to keep balance."

"SESH! Notch you talk too much," Jeb squabbled. "Anyway, I think that everyone got what we said. Last 2 notes. One, don't mess this world up like your ancestors did, balance is key. Also being eco-friendly is the key to a good world! So treat this world nicely! Second, you punch things to get blocks to build with, and they go into a backpack that you will find when you teleport to your designated area. In that backpack is a device, like a new report, updated every time something happens. Someone gives birth, dies, etc. Is recorded and broadcast to everyone. There is also a tracker in the devices for everyone to keep track with each other and a cellular function so that everyone can keep in touch. Like a regular cell you have a phone number which you have trade with other people to call each other, this also activates the tracker function which the other can turn off. The rest is for you to explore and figure out for yourself!"

"Good luck and may the odds ever be in your favor." Notch said loudly.

I suddenly saw a bright white light and felt the worst migraine in the world, and blacked out.

**YES! So anyway, now you know what's happening. Like I said sorry this has a TON of dialogue. So I now have a speech: *Clears thought***

**OMD (O MY DUCK) OMD OMD OMD! HOLY MOTHER OF BEIJING DUCK! OMD OMD OMD! 9 COMMENTS, 5 OCS, 2 FAVS, 3 FOLLOWS,****43 VIEWS AND** **15 VISITORS **ON A 4 DAY OLD STORY WITH ONLY 4 CHAPTERS WITH ABOUT 2K+ WORDS! AND THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! I SERIUOSLY CAN'T THANK EVERYONE ENOUGH! IF I COULD EVERY MEET ANYONE IN REAL LIFE, which I won't you stalkers… I WOULD LIKE GIVE YOU LIKE A HUGE HUG! FREE DUCK AND CHOPSTICKS FOR EVERYONE! *Throws 2 sets of Beijing Fried Duck at each person**Then throws chopsticks at everyone head (secretly aiming for the eyes)* LOL! I can so do this because it my story! Peace!

**Oh and check me out on YouTube: Luv YoloSwag**

**Oh and I need a male OC for the U.S. That's why I didn't describe the male character! BEST U.S. MALE OC GETS FREE CHINESE FOOD FOR LIFE! XD**

**PEACE!**


	5. Update!

I am like soo sort for no updates. Its winter break where I live and I plan to like write 5 chapters during that time so I will update reguarly for the next 2 weeks. Peace swagers! (You are absolutely awsome if you know where that is from! If you do commment telling me, and if you don't, either read the comments or wait till the next chapter where I will say where its from!

**Oh and xxXWinterRoseXxx(nice name): oc accepted**


	6. The Birth of a New Civilization

Chapter 5: The birth of a new civilization

**What up swaggers, if you didn't know where that is from, its from my YouTube channel. Anyway, sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I'm writing this on the way to get season passes for snowboarding at a ski area 2 hours away from my house. The one 45 minutes from my house didn't get enough snow. So any, with me finishing rambling, lets go to the reviews and get this party started!**

**AngelApocalypse: Nice name dude(or dudet) anyway sorry! And thanks for liking my story! Maybe we could trade notes since we had a similar story idea. I don't have the entire plotline figured out yet and I'm just winging this entire story... I feel ashamed...**

**Venator777: OC accepted**

**DJMidge: So do I, but I did it early**

**ThatOneGirl: Dang it! You just discovered the entire plot line... Now I have to re-write the entire storyline! =( Actually don't worry, I'm making up the storyline as I go. But I never noticed that. Tell me what you were thinking in the first half of the reply.**

**xxXWinterRoseXxx: Your welcome! **

**Ponythekidrs: Of course you know.**

**Anyway, reviews over, I am no longer doing Wattpad and officially sticking with Fanfiction because it works alot better for me. It just does.**

I awoke with the lingering aftereffects of that piercing headache, my vision blurry and cross eyed. After getting my full conscious back, I saw where I teleported to. I was laying in a large bed of grassy, green moss in the middle of a dense redwood forest. I noticed a large navy blue backpack sitting next to me. It's about the size of a full size basketball, with one large pocket and a large wide flap enclosing the one opening. I put on the backpack and then saw a glow coming from it. I took it off and from what seemed like magic, it now had my name printed in gold lettering on the flap,"Jennifer".

I looked inside the bag, curious about the device Jeb had told us about. And sure enough, inside was a small tablet like device about the size of a cellphone with my name written in gold lettering on the back. I took out the strange device and it instantly popped out into a full sized tablet. I was soo startled about the sudden size transformation that I dropped the tablet on the ground. Shoot! I might have just destroyed it! I hurriedly bent down to pick up the strange device, and I saw it had booted up. As I studied the device I immediately saw that it was made of a nuclear battery (witch means it can run forever without a charge) with a 5 layer glass screen and a tight titanium frame that's both air tight and water proof. Basically its indestructible and it never runs out of energy. It went straight to a selection screen with 3 apps, a world clock and GPS reading of my current position with a very detailed world map. It seems like they wanted us to start out our new civilization prepared. Figures, they spent about 2.6 billion USD on us. I decided to fiddle with this later and start building a shelter.

I walked to the nearest tree, only 2 feet away, and kicked the bottom of the boxy trunk. There was a loud *pop* and the bottom piece of the trunk shrunk down to the size of a pingpong ball. Suddenly I saw shaking from the tree and then I just realized what I just did... SHIT! I screamed "TIMBER!" as I ran away with my arms flailing like crazy in the air like a maniac and jumped onto the ground and covered my head with my arms with fears of becoming a human pancake. I was waiting for m cracking, a loud crash and birds flying around and twittering like crazy like in the TV show "Ax Men" but it never happened. After getting my heartbeat down from complete utter heart attack to a normal steady I not going to die heartbeat, I looked to where the tree was, and I noticed a little chick standing in the leaves. That was the thing that was shaking the tree. I saw that the tree was floating above the ground with no wood connecting it to the ground. No gravity? No way! Duh, I'm in the Minecraft universe. I looked up at the sky and notice that the sun wad nearing the horizon! Notch dam it!

*time skip*

5 minutes later, I have a small 5 by 5 cube house made of wood planks I learned how to make. You make them by activating this 2x2 crafting grid with one of the apps on the tablet. I also hurriedly made a crafting table, a door, pickaxe, furnace, and torches just as the day turned into pitch black. As I made my moss bed, I heard groans and hisses from coming outside. Franticly, I made a sword with the extra cobblestone I had mined earlier. I slowly crept into my bed, exhausted and hungry. But the dim light and heat of the torch with the moans and groans the blood thirty, flesh eating, grimy, slimy, stinky, undead zombies were like a lullaby. A very creepy, scary, welcoming lullaby. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

**So the next chapter will go up very soon! Anyway usually when someone falls into a deep sleep, they just died. See what I just did there. DEATH... Or maybe not... Hehehe **

**;)**

**See you next time swaggers!**


	7. The Philippines

Chapter 6: The Philippines

POV Dave Atianza **(I know the story just took a big twist! Hate me for it.)**

Somewhere over the rainbow... And in the Philippines

I had woken just hours ago on the jungle floor with a navy blue backpack siting next to me. I had built a small house, well more like a shack, and was scouting the area for food. I franticly looked around for food with my stomach growling loudly. When I spotted my sole mate! So beautiful, the color of her skin was perfect as she sat there in the tree. Oh and the way she was curved, wow, just wow. I could just see a beam of golden light glistering off her and the angles singing a very soft tune. I think I'm in love. After fantasizing what it would be like with her, I slowly approached her as i admired her beautiful looks from close up. Then slowly I gently touched her feeling how soft and smooth her skin was. Then like a crazy maniac plucked her from the tree, tore off her head, peeled away her skin and ate her inside in one bite. Mmm, that was one good banana. **(AN: just LOLZ! XD I was laughing my head off as I was writing this!)**

After finding 3 more bananas as perfect as her, I noticed the sun coming down fairly quickly. Notch dam it! I quickly ran back to the direction of my home, but I was to late. Out of nowhere, 3 undead zombies came running at me! I stood still as there moans and groans hypnotized me. One of the zombies ran faster than the other two, and it reach out to grab me. I stood there frightened, weaponless, alone in the falling sunset. The zombie grabbed onto my shoulder and my senses kicked in. I grabbed the zombies cube head and used my knee to kick his *censored* underneath this pants. He groaned and fell in one big pile, then I felt a sharp pain pumping throughout my left ankle. I looked down and saw the zombie had bitten me, then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, only leaving behind some floating items and some XP orbs. Then I remembers the 2 other zombies. I whirled around only to find them missing. That was peculiar. As I'm thinking, I felt a presence nearby, but I let that thought slide through my mind. It was like a flash, one second I'm nearing my home, then the next second I have a white cloth covering my face and a wooden needle inject into my shoulder. I scream as loud as I can, only to be muffled by the white cloth. There was someone holding both my arms behind my back and the cloth hanging clamed to my mouth. I tried to free myself, but my captor held me tightly. Suddenly, a numbness flowed through my body, so I couldn't move at all. The last thing I remember is a deep, raspy, Filipino voice saying harshly in my ear, "_Sweet dream city boy, and pray to god that just won't kill you_." Then I collapsed and blacked out.

**Wow, this chapter has emotions, drama, and funny parts. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I still am writing a lot since I have tons of free time during winter break. So from now on if someone's talking in a different language than English, it will be in _italics_ like this,"****_大家好_****!" or "_Merci beaucoup!". _Also, for those of you guys who watch my YouTube, sneak peak. 2024 = brand new gaming channel! I setting it up using a video recording software my mom bought me. Its "Action!". So anyway, happy holidays, happy new year, and expect a chapter on Christmas day! Bye swaggers!**


	8. Japan

Chapter 7: Japan

**Merry Christmas!**

**Pinkittwice54: Oh yes I did! XD**

**I forgot to give everyone there duck last time, so *Throws duck to everyone's head* and here the chopsticks! *Throws chopsticks to everyone's eyes* Oh the condiments *Throws container of duck sauce at everyone's nose* Enjoy your time in the hospital everyone and Merry Christmas!**

POV Nami Suzuki

I awoke in a familiar environment. I looked up to see my beloved mountain, Mount Fuji. I had grown up in the city that surrounded its basin. This was one of the very few places where nature had continued to flourish. I still remember the smell of the flowering orchards and the feel of the soft spring breeze. I looked around to find a flourishing forest surrounding me. The bright pink flowers were just beginning to show it stunning beauty. I let my hair sway in the warm summer breeze. The orange streaks in my hair making it look like it was on fire. I just fall in love when I think of my beautiful country, so in touch with natu, "BAAA".

I looked over to see a boxy white sheep with a derpy face on it. "_Why I aughta_!" Soon enough I had 3 nice white blocks of wool in my hands and a big grin on my face. I was prancing around the forest when I heard a groan coming towards me. I ran towards the zombie and in one blow with my shin, its head flew of its rotten body. It then collapsed in a puff of smoke and dropped some rotten flesh. Mmm, food! I eagerly munched on the rotten flesh. Not bad, a little salt and it would taste like my mother's beef jerky. I soon found a small freshwater stream and took a drink of water. It was nice and cool. *Yawn* I felt really tired. I found a nice tree above the stream and climbed up onto a sturdy branch. Soon I was sleeping like a log.

I was awoken with a loud groan and heavy shaking. I quickly opened my eyes to find the entire forest shaking. An earthquake! I tried to hold on to the tree, but I was too slow. I fell down about 8 feet. Splash! I fell down into what used to be a stream, but had become a raging river. I splashed quickly in order to get to the surface. *gasp* I had surfaced from the water and I coughed heavily from the lack of air. I was stuck struggling to stay afloat against the strong current of the river for what seemed like hours. I was thrown around like a stick in the ocean current. I was helpless. Bam! I had hit a large rock in the side of the river. My body was aching from the pain of the impact. I was so tired that I couldn't withstand the current any longer. I took a deep breath and let my body sink. I was very quickly swallowed by the water and my descent was very slow. Preparing for my death, I let go of the air in my mouth started closing my eyes. I then saw a very bright flash of light with a big, burly hand reaching out of the middle of it. I then fainted.

**OH MY NOTCH! You must freaking HATE me! I now have introduced 3 characters, each in dire danger, all with cliffhangers, and all I still haven't finished! LOLZ! XD**

**You guys must genuinely hate me SOO much! Like you guys are soo mad! SORRY! MERRY CHRISTMAS, ENJOY YOUR TIME IN THE HOSPITAL FROM MY "GIFTS" AND HAVE FUN FANTASIZING ABOUT WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN!**


	9. Siberia

Chapter 8: Siberia

**First of IM A HE! *Glares at review chronicles* If you have no clue what I'm talking about, go read chapter 3 of there story "The Review Chronicles" and go find out. Quote "its HER first fan fiction" =0 **

**The Review Chronicles: Thanks for the criticism, but the gender... Seriously... And yes ANT is from ant farm you aliens...**

**Ponythekidrs: Food is a delicious weapon of mass destruction and obesity. *cough*USA*cough***

**DJMidge:Vegetate? You want to grow vegetables to relax? *Throws chopsticks in eyes, throws duck to head***

**xxXWinterRoseXxx: Wow really? Huh. And your welcome for the duck. *Throws chopsticks in eyes, throws duck to head***

**DaCoolAngel: I knew it! Well... I'm leaving them at cliffhangers. Suspense=readers want to know what happens= more reads. Can I just ask, do you speak Russian or else how did you get the oc's name. Also I have a hunch this oc is you...*Throws chopsticks in eyes, throws duck to head***

**Hope you guys and girls had a nice Christmas! What did you get?**

**To the story! For Narnia!**

**POV Angel Kredo/ Aнгел кредо **

What did my father say... "_Now my little Angel, always remember these tips if you ever get stuck out in the wild. Find shelter and clothing to get warmth, water to stay hydrated and food for your hunger. But most of all, protect yourself from any danger. Do these things and you will always stay safe my little Angel_."

His words rang through my mind constantly. These were the last words he had ever spoken to me before he disappeared 3 years ago. I still believe he's still alive, he's was a very tough man, but when he's been gone this long without any sightings, I started to loose hope. No I must forget about it... But I can't.

I had nearly reached the breaking point of crying when I stop thinking about my beloved father. I surveyed my surroundings and found that I had been dropped in a snowy forest. I could build a small fire and melt the snow for water. I kicked the trunk of the nearest tree and a small cube popped out of it. I reached to pick it up and it flee at me and into my backpack. Soon enough I had 20-30 prices of wood. I looked into my backpack and saw a strange technological device with my name engraved on it. I decided to leave it alone since I was never really familiar with technology. I pulled out the wood and made a small hut. I ran inside and made a small fire. Soon the surrounding snow melted and the inside warmed up drastically. After warming up quite a bit, I went out to find some food. Soon I had found a small clearing with a flock of wild chickens resting in the middle. I slowly and silently approached the chickens. When I nearly got to the middle of the small clearing, I heard a "CRACK". What was that!? I hear low rumbling and cracking along with the loud clucking from the running chickens. Shoot! There goes my dinner! It suddenly dawned on me what was the crack. The edge of the clearing was a well 7 feet away each direction. I can't move a single inch or else I will kill my self. After staying as still as I possibly could, the cracking and rumbling has gone down. Maybe I'm fine, maybe I just worrying for nothing. "CRACK" I was suddenly submerged into frigid cold Siberian water.

**OMG! 4 cliffhangers already! You guys must really hate me! Anyway happy 2013 and now to the new year 2014! Also just for you guys who support my YouTube too, my new channel for gaming! So keep your eyes peeled!**


	10. Around the world

**Wow... Eh he he... Umm... So let me get this straight... I left you for 2 weeks with 4 cliffhangers, 3 super major, 1 minor... With none of them solved or figured out yet... Yeah, you know, holidays, Homework, school, being dead and reborn... Twice... These things take time you know! Please do tell me how much you guys hate me right now... -v-  
Nah, truthfully I just got started on deviant art, launched a new YouTube channel, studying for midterms, joining the development of the "Elemental Mod!" Minecraft mod, witch BTW I gave the idea to, and launched 2 other stories. Yeah... A lot of stuff...  
Anyway, the holiday season is still not over! At least for me! I still get 2 straight weeks of celebrations and stuff. It is actually 15 days of nonstop celebration, money giving, feast, fireworks and fun. Also, because of this, it causes the world's largest yearly human migration in history. Extra duck if you figure out the answer.  
Anyway, this is going to be a strangely longer chapter as I got info from "The Review Chronicles" that my stories were too fast paced, and I read over my previous work, and I see what you mean. So I'm going to add more detail. Here's an example:  
It was raining with about 27.546789 raindrops per cubic inch outside the 1 foot by 2.65 foot double planed crystal A grade window, with a 2.6 centimeter thick, 1 centimeter wide chestnut wood colored solid brass B grade, 5 year warranted flat window frame with a chemical structure of c4gb7-u8=iv1. In between the brass frame pieces are 0.0000002 centimeters of air between each piece.  
Without the description, I would just say:  
It was raining heavily outside the window.  
Which one do you like better?  
Anyway to the reviews:**

**-DJMidge**

**Yeah, the names called Luv YoloSwag Gaming, and I love duck in real life, it's my favorite food. Its best in china. Everywhere else, it tastes like poop. *Throws Beijing Fried Duck***

**-Ponythekidrs**

**Yeah, I need to kill him next time. Please do note! XD *Throws Beijing Fried Duck***

**- dragonflyz**

**I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Sorry but I have quite a lot of OCs. *Throws Beijing Fried Duck***

**-DaCoolAngel  
Ok. So anything but English... Hmm... British, Canadian, New Jerseyian, French, Irish, Spanish, Chinese, Pig Latin, German, polish, Scandinavian, Swedish, Latin, Nordic, Norwegan, Icelandic, Pirate, Japanese, Mongolian, Brazilian, Australian, Ozzie, Canadian, oh wait did I already say Canadian? Oh well. These are my best guesses. Did I get any of them right? *Throws Beijing Fried Duck*  
To the story!**

**POV Jennifer**  
"Jennifer! Jennifer! Wake up! Come on! Hello!" I heard a deep voice yell right next to me.  
I groaned softly and tried to poem my eyes. I very slowly used all my might to open my eyes. After a minute of pushing, I finally got my droopy eyelids open only to find a blurry figure looming above me. Not creepy at all. All I saw as some long blond hair with bright blue eyes witch stood out from his blurry and unrecognizable face.  
"Jennifer?" The figured asked. I presumed he was a male.  
I tried to move my mouth to reply, but I was out of energy.  
"Hush. Don't try to talk or move. Your body has been deprived of energy. I found you lying here unconscious." The blond said.  
I tried to focus on his face, but my eyesight had not become any better.  
"Look I'm glad you're awake now, but I'm going to go outside to get some food. Be right back." He said as he stood up and headed outside.  
I looked around, and it looks like I was still in the shelter I had made on day one. I slowly started getting my touch back and started feeling the fuzzy soft moss that I had made as my bed again. I also felt a warmth feeling, which I guessed was a fire he had made. Great idea dude. Having a full size fire inside a wood shelter with a person just laying here. Yeah, it's so not going to catch on fire and I'm not going to burn to an utter crisp.  
Suddenly a strange sensation overcame my tired body, like a heavy weight being lifted from my body very quickly. Everything fell numb and I figured I no longer had any function of my body and my droopy eyelids quickly slammed shut. I was in complete utter darkness as I slowly lost my consciousness and slipped into a deep sleep, not knowing if I would ever wake up and see that boy again, the other last remnant of the United States.

**POV Angel Kerdo**  
Gallons of water rushing past me every second, the crystal blue sheet of ice floating above my head. I struggled to work against the current that was pulling me down as my body heat was quickly diminishing. I was putting as much energy as I could muster to swim up. My eyes stung as the bright sunlight was shining through the crystal blue water. The surface was closer and closer each desperate second. Just one more second, loosing air quickly.

**POV Jennifer **  
"Welcome Jennifer, to my home." a strangely familiar deep Swedish voice boomed in my ears. I opened my eyes to find me floating in a dark area. I could see nothing around me except myself. I gasped. I was a ghost! I had a solid figure but was a ghostly grey and lightly transparent. Did I die? Where am I? Who was that boy?  
"No you're not dead." The mystery person the voice originated from stepped forth from the murky darkness. I could make out a bald head with a black hat and overcoat. Notch.  
"Yes I am notch." He said with a large grin.  
Ok this is getting freaky.  
"You can read my mind?" I replied in a puzzled tone.  
"No, I can't. It's just you think out loud. But that doesn't matter now, listen, I don't have much time. I must tell you this. Everyone is blessed with a gift. You have the gift of technology. This project was created to preserve human history. And right now, you're not preserving it! So the first chance you get, try to preserve it!"

"How?"

"Well, let's see books, paper, books. Umm… Books."

"Ok fine, fine. Can I just go back to my body?"

"Sure. But just listen,"

Notch's body floated towards me and he leaned his mouth next to my ear.

My eyes bulged as I was listening to what he was telling me. I suddenly saw a white flash and I was once again in the wood hut.

**POV Angel Kerdo**

I was gasping for air as I let my body float above the icy water. No! I need to get out or else I will get hypothermia. I scrambled out of the hole in the ice and slowly crawled to the edge of the frozen lake. I let my body collapse as I stared into the outreaching forest above me. I was too tired to move and I knew I had to gain back some energy. But no matter what, I needed to stay warm.

After laying there for about 10 minutes, I finally had enough energy to move. I hurried through the dense woods and fresh powdery snow to get back to my little home. Once inside my little huddle, I quickly started a small fire to warm myself up. Not big enough to light my huddle on fire, but just enough to radiant a little heat. I let myself sit idle on the ground with my body facing the small flames. But tiredness overcame my body, and I collapsed on the ground. I was soon sleeping like a rock.

**POV Nami Sazuki**  
There was a large flash in my vision as I gasped for the precious air on the surface of the lake.  
I awoke to find myself dry, lying on the side of the docile river, surprisingly alive and not dead. The hand! What was that hand? Was it the one who saved me? Could it be my male counterpart? All these questions rushed through my mind.  
I told myself to ask later, survive first. I scouted my surroundings, suppressed that I was now in a clear strip of bright green land. I could see in the far distance the dark, green, dense forest. I looked up to find a picture perfect light blue sky. Not a single cloud in the sky. The gorgeous bright, yellow sun was shining brightly in the light, blue sky. It seemed to be about midday on this fine afternoon. Well time to build a base of operations. But I have a strange feeling that I'm not alone.

**POV Ashely**

Heat.That's the only thing on my mind. I need to cool down. It's doesn't help that I put in the middle of the outback. Why didn't I get the skill or survival, not science! I mean what use does science have here the middle of the outback. I painfully dragged my body through the inhumane heat. Then I saw my savior. The dusty red sand surrounds that green dot on the horizon. An oasis! Water! Shade! Food! Heaven! I used all the energy I had left to pull myself to the oasis.

**Hours later**

Kill me now. That green dot was really a dot. A pool of water just enough for a cat to drink and one dang tiny tree. With guess what, that tree produced only dingy flowers. Whey here! Why? WHY? WHY!?

**POV Carrie Michelson**

Bloody nether! I hate the bloody rain. I was wrapped into a pretty good place, a big field with a forest nearby and lots of food around. But I got warped in the rain. Ok, what do I do in this game again? Oh yeah, build a house or get eaten at night! Fun!

**Hours Later**

I think I built a really good house! While creating the house, a backpack spawned next to me with my name on it. Inside was a strange device, like a tablet. I decided to play with it later. My house was entirely made of wood and dirt, basically a 5 by 5 cube. But I hadn't figured out how to craft things yet. Anyway, I popped into my house and placed a block down in the foot of the doorway, but I had left a one block hole in the wall to let light in. I dropped to the floor and soon fell asleep.

**POV Dave Atianza**

I awoke to a searing hot pain engulfing my body. I opened my eyes to find that I was hanging over an large open fire.

"_AHHH!"_ I screamed.

I looked at my surrounding and found that I was in the middle of a small clearing with trees surrounding me. I soon found out I was tied to a long wooden pole with 2 other y shaped poles holding me up above the fire. Sort of like the things you would roast a barbecue on, mmm barbecue. Wait….. I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME SOMEONES BARBECUE!

"_GET ME OF THIS HORRIBLE CONTRACTION RIGHT NOW!"_ I screamed right now.

"_Hmm… Usually my dinner doesn't scream for mercy. Oh well, I think I'm goanna have to cook it a little longer. Maybe I will use the extra-large fire this time."_

I had no time see who that voice came from as I felt my body spinning around and around on top of the sizzling fire.**  
Wow. I really do love cliffhangers. Anyway, I hope you liked this extra-long chapter. In word, is like 4 pages. See you swaggers!**


End file.
